<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birth of an Unforgivable Secret by Hikaru_Uchida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573407">Birth of an Unforgivable Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Uchida/pseuds/Hikaru_Uchida'>Hikaru_Uchida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thread of Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Bashing?, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Uchida/pseuds/Hikaru_Uchida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryu Zero, age 13 was found by hunters after her family’s massacre. When she must go to the Academy instead of being able to stay at the Association her heart shatters even more. The reaction she has to a certain Pureblood was nothing she ever expected and anger and hatred will hide it all away. First instalment in the Thread of Blood AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pre-Kana/FemZero Hint- Kai/FemZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thread of Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birth of an Unforgivable Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri. </p>
<p>First time posting on this site so I'd appreciate some feed back. Hope you all find this enjoyable! I've been Working on this series for quite some years now, and I hope to finish it sometime in two years haha. </p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she blacked out, she was by a puddle of fresh blood. The puddle of her parents’ blood connecting with her own. Now, as she opened her eyes, red greeted her once more.</p>
<p>The cold and drying red liquid now covered her long hair, staining the pure silver color her father had passed on to her with his blood. The girl sat up and backed away into a dry and clean corner, her body trembled and shook so hard her teeth were hurting. She looked around, but there was no sign of a change, just the missing Pureblood.</p>
<p>The girl got up and walked to the two bodies lying on the ground, her small feet squishing the slightly dried blood. Prints were left behind and covered her feet. The blood slipped by the spaced between her toes, staining her pale skin and her pants.</p>
<p>The girl stopped in front of a man, once standing so tall and impressive. The figure she loved to watched lay on the ground immobilized and a shade too pale from his creamy skin. His light silver shirt was now mostly red, ripped from places she could not quite make either its beginning nor its end. Her pale complexion lost a few shades of color, and warm drops cascaded down her cheeks.</p>
<p>She held a choke back and looked at the other figure lying a few meters away from her beloved father -her mother. The bronze locks were darker with blood. Her dark shirt only seemed to be wet, but the hole on her stomach and lifeless eyes told her there was no chance of her living. The girl took a step back, then another and another. She didn’t know when she turned around, dashed towards the door, but soon she was running across the yard and into the world.</p>
<p>Her bloody footprints were the only thing that was left behind to make her way back to her house. The path she was in was completely different from any she had taken before, the trees all looked the same, and the ground felt cold. Her feet didn’t stop until a car was heading her way, she froze at the screeching sound the tires made in its quick halt, and two males she knew came out from the truck. A young hunter, her master, came rushing to her, and he took her in his arms, saying something of importance, but she heard none.</p>
<p>The other man, an ex-hunter that always took pictures of her and her sister was worried and shouting at the raven-haired and the other hunters. The man moved back and she looked at the concerned and angry blue eye. He moved her chin to the side, revealing her blood-stained neck and started to shout and yell. Soon other members were fussing around her, asking questions and looking worriedly at her.</p>
<p>She was soon in the arms of her master, and she held on to him with trembling arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed silently as everything came crashing down on her. Shouts of Kiryu-sama, family, massacre, Zero-sama, and many other things filled her sensitive ears. Only the soothing, deep voice of her godfather kept her from going insane.</p>
<p>“You’re safe, Zero. You’ll be alright, I promise,” he told her as his arms tightened around her and her sobs became louder and louder until she was crying freely. She thanked that she was already in the safety of the truck, but all she could do was hold on to him for dear life and cry.</p>
<p>Many of the hunters present knew that the painful cries would haunt their lives until their dying breathes. Many swore to get their hands on the vampire that committed such a nefarious act, and that they would torture the vampire until they died. The screams of horror from the little girl in the arms of the now Best Hunter gave them all the strength to continue on, just to make sure she would be alright. The sole savior of the Kiryu clan.</p>
<p>The gem of the hunters.</p>
<p>The Princess of them all.</p>
<p>It would be hard; they knew that. After all, their King was dead… murdered.</p>
<p>The girl would be cherished, protected, and respected. For if she comes out mentally unharmed, it would be an accomplishment all by itself. Even the bravest of the bravest have a hard time coming in terms of watching their parents being killed. Especially a child, even from a hunter family. But then, their blood ran cold at the scream of accusation full of anguish and despair.</p>
<p><em>“She bit me!” </em>the cry of their thirteen-year-old Princess echoed through the cold night.</p>
<p>The clearing was quiet, and many looked at the direction of the two, and anger aroused all around. It was then that the hunter sent to investigate to see who had done the deed came back. The news was far from pleasant, the vampire that had done it was a Pureblood.</p>
<p>The mad Queen or better known to the hunters as the Madly Blooming Princess.</p>
<p>Yagari Toga had frozen with the girl in his arms; he looked down at the teary eyes that were looking up at him with the pain a young girl never meant to know. He hid his shock and looked at her with an impassive stare. He cupped her face in his big hands and said, “It matters not, Zero. You are the heiress of the Kiryu, and no one will harm you. We <em>need</em> you. We will never kill you,” in a serious and determine voice.</p>
<p>The glassy lavender orbs searched his eye for any kind of lie, but she found none. She knew that what he said was true, that they would never be able to harm her with the intent to kill her. Yet, she knew they could stop her when she fell, though by then she would be more vicious and an even greater danger to anyone and everyone. They would stop her when the time came, but not now. Now they would do anything just to make sure she was fine.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and nodded. The girl looked at her hair and shuddered, she got up and took a knife that was hanging from the wall of the truck and held it high up in the air even with Toga’s protest, she held her hair as tight as she could and brought the blade down and sideways. She opened her fist full of hair, and the lovely locks full of blood fell to the metal floor. The tips of her hair brushed against her neck, and silent tears fell.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re going to grow our hair! That way, daddy, you will always have a smile when you see us!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha-ha, Zero, Ichiru, your hair is fine the way it is.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy lo-oves our hair! Daddy always says he lo-oves long hair! And if we grow it out, you will love us even more!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ze-chan, Ru-chan, I love you two just fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not enough! It’s a promise! We will not cut our hair until you love us from here to the last galaxy and back!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why not wait to grow it out until you two have found a man to love?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But we have!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We lo-ove you, daddy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I both of you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You can’t love us any more…”</p>
<p>“Zero! Give me that!” Toga exclaimed taking the knife from her hand, he looked at her distressed and put it back where it belonged. He then looked at her long and hard, “You love having your hair long… why?”</p>
<p>“Dad isn’t here anymore,” the girl said in a monotone, icy voice. The elder hunter flinched and sighed; he pulled her in an embrace and whispered that he would fix her hair after he found some scissors. The man should have noticed; he should have seen it, but because he didn’t, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He let her go and looked into the glazy eyes of the girl; he sighed and got up before leaving the truck for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Zero watched him leave, her eyes only shining thanks to the tears that had ceased to fall. Her eyes slowly became blank, void from any feeling. Her features melted into an apathetic mask, and the once innocent and caring girl vanished from her heart. Forever to be forgotten in the depth of her soul. She took a step forward, stomping her hair with her bare feet in an uncaring matter and hissed as she shook the locks off.</p>
<p>The girl sat down and looked up at the roof of the vehicle, her mind thinking over the vampire that attacked. Anger aroused in her heart, boiling and bubbling through her system. Consuming any positive emotion she had left. Hate was born, and it settled over her like a second skin. It almost seemed to be waiting for release, the sweet release. Only when said vampire was in front would she set it all free.</p>
<p>She could almost taste the bitter flavor on her tongue, intoxicating her system with its venom. She felt the hate build more and more, yet she cared not. Instead, she welcomed the dark and corruptive emotion to settle in her heart and body. She let it rule her mind for the briefest of moments. She let it give her power like she never thought of having. The rage was like a red fog that clouded her mind, yet let her thoughts alone.</p>
<p>Everything else was eaten by hatred. The love, kindness, patience, gentleness, calmness, and many other of her attributes were covered by mist as it became thicker and thicker. The sweet, lovable Princess they all knew was gone. Left behind was the short-tempered, hateful, bitter, and slightly ignorant girl that would become who she was for the next few years. Years before her Prince Charming awoken the Zero they all adore.</p>
<p>Toga came back with a pair of scissors and knelt next to her; he sighed and started with her bangs. The man evened out the tips, blending in the missed-matched points and left the short hair that would also stay for years to come. He examined her delicate face carefully as the truck started to move. A few drops of blood covered her pale skin; her lips were not exactly dry but close to it. Her eyes were emotionless and voided from life.</p>
<p>The perfect brows, the long and thick eyelashes, and the curve of her jaw. All perfect. The baby fat was disappearing, and he knew it would leave a beautiful Queen-to-be as soon as the girl started to mature. The feminine body, petite still, would soon become the image of them all. He knew she would grow up to be tall, just like her father. To be charming, just like her mother, and to support them all in due time.</p>
<p>He hated that; she was just thirteen, but in a few short hours, her life would be decided for her. He sighed and enclosed his arms around her, her head hit his shoulder and her sigh made him know she had really fallen asleep. He held her close as he shut his eye tightly. In two hours, her life would be put in a trial, and in the morning, her new life would start.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>She woke up by someone banging their hand on the table, followed by an incredulous voice saying: “She is too young!”</p>
<p>Too young for what? She wanted to know, but she already knew. A stern voice replied, “She is our Princess! She would have to learn this sooner or later, Kaien and you know that. Now, if you please let me finish. Yusei (1), could you assist Zero-hime, just like you have assisted our late King for the past seven years?” the female voice asked.</p>
<p>The girl opened her eyes and sure enough, the only female Elder along the two male Elders were in front of her. The famine male, her father’s assistant, stood next to the Cross Kaien. She closed her eyes once more and felt the arms tighten around her, her master’s. She opened them once more and sat up; Yagari tried to stop her, but the Princess was already looking at the six adults. Calculative eyes he had seen in her father looked at them, searching for a meaning behind each pair of eyes.</p>
<p>“I oppose,” was all her soft voice said. That small whisper cut through each one more than any blade and froze their hearts.</p>
<p>“Princess, what are you talking about? You are our leader; we need you now more than ever!” the man on the woman’s right exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I am only thirteen. What can I possibly do to ensure that everything will run smoothly? Yusei-san has had more experience and I’m sure he could manage things on his own for a few years. Years that I can take to learn as much as I can. Years I can improve to help you all,” she said, slipping from the hunter’s arms.</p>
<p>“Zero-chan is right. I will look after her and teach her as soon as she is ready,” the light brunet said.</p>
<p>“Kaien-san, you have not been active for more than ten years! How are you planning on helping Zero-sama?” the man on the left asked astonished.</p>
<p>“I may have retired as a hunter, but I am still the best for this job.”</p>
<p>Zero turned her eyes to him; the strong eyes filled with determination made her blood boiled. She just wanted her father back. She looked away and sighed, “I don’t want to burst your little bubble, but Yagari-sensei is my godfather,” she stated.</p>
<p>“You will not stay with Yagari, he has by far more important things to do than take care of a child,” the elderly woman announced.</p>
<p>The Princess glared, “If that is so, why do you want me here? A mere <em>child</em> like myself?” she hissed in a low voice. The elders and adults blinked shocked, no one, not even her mother, had talked to them like this. Sure, her father had, but that was because he had been not only the King but the best of the best at hunting.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>,” the elder on the left spit, “will show your Elders respect!”</p>
<p>Zero glared, “I show respect to those that show it to me first!” she growled back.</p>
<p>The woman blinked, “Already acting so snobbish! You really are your father’s daughter. If only you were more like your mother, things would be so much easier,” she said looking away.</p>
<p>A crack was heard, echoing in the room and the girl took a step forth. Her short, silver hair seemed to be standing by the points. Her beautiful gems turned dark and dangerous, “Remember who I am. I may only be thirteen now but mark my words. There will be a day, not far from today, that you will come back crawling to my side. I am your Princess as you so kindly put it; deal with it! Shove that stupid pride up your ass and let me do as I wish.”</p>
<p>Disbelief colored each of their faces, “I just <em>watched</em> my parents be <em>murder</em>! I just lost my only family because of a stupid vampire. I just lost my loved ones and yet, you want me to forget about them and work? I am only a child! How would you deal with having to watch your children being killed right in front of your eyes! Bitten by the worst vampire, and the next second being thrown into a position which requires a mature and <em>calm</em> mind?” she asked, knitting her eyebrows together.</p>
<p>“My family has been killed, and the only family I have left wants me to go through a process that would make me have a mental breakdown? Is my blood so needed? I am that worthless to you?” she asked lowering her head. “Does the girl know as Zero means nothing to you people?”</p>
<p>The room was quiet as they register her words. Truth had been spoken like never before; only the late King had done this. Just once. Once was enough to make sure that the Elders would respect his domain without question. Only once, to make sure they would listen. Now, only this time, would they have to listen to her.</p>
<p>“Zero-sama, you may stay with Cross until you have healed,” the woman stated.</p>
<p>The silverette snorted, “Healed? Yeah, right. The chances of that happening are about as high as being able to touch the sun,” she commented ruthlessly. Her amethyst eyes connected with each of the elders; a pair of dark brown, almost making them look black. Another one of cold hazel and the last one of the darkest blue. Each looked away the second she met them, but she did not care. “You won’t let me stay with my godfather,” it wasn’t a question, but a statement.</p>
<p>The Elders made no mind of answering any time soon. They rather seemed quite interested in the color and markings of the desk in front.</p>
<p>A heavy jacket fell on top of her shoulders, big hands grasped them, and a calming voice whispered in her ear. A protective feeling settled in her heart as her godfather made her feel better, “Don’t worry. I’ll try to get custody of you. Kaien is still my uncle; there is no need to be this helpless. I’ll inform Kaito of this, too,” he said and kissed the top of her head, “I promise.” Zero nodded and he let go, he walked up to his uncle gave him a warning glare, “Don’t push her too far.” And he passed him heading to the Elders.</p>
<p>Cross sighed and grinned at the silverette. She looked down and turned around to go to the exit; the ex-hunter followed after her and said in a cheerful voice, “I have a daughter, a year younger then you, and I’m sure she will be delighted that you are joining the family!” and started to walk to the entrance of the Association building. Zero glared at the floor, keeping her mouth shut and got on the car after they reached it.</p>
<p>The man talked animatedly to her the whole ride, but she was at her limit, “Stop calling me that!” she growled, her lavender eyes glaring daggers at him. Cross was silent in a second; he looked at her, shocked but quickly turning back to the road still gapping. The little girl turned to the window with clenched teeth, “Don’t call me ‘Zero-chan’.”</p>
<p>“Why?” the chairman asked, confused.</p>
<p>Zero didn’t answer; she just glared out the window. She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again and gazing out the car. The dark sky hid the forest from her view; the moonless night shadowed everything from her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep once more.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>When the Kiryu opened her eyes, there was a gothic building by her right. The sky was lighter and lit the space of the academy. Trees were everywhere and she felt uneasy; everything was just so big and spacious. Anything could be hidden in the forest.</p>
<p>“Um… Kiryu-chan?” the hesitant voice of the man asked. But his only answer was her head turning in his direction, her eyes dull and her face passive. He gulped, “This will be your new home for a few years,” he told her and got out of the car before going around to open hers. Zero stepped out of the car and looked around, her eyes taking in every detail of the campus and sighed, “This way. And for now, you’re a bit taller than Yuuki, but her clothes might fit you. We’ll go shopping tomorrow if that okay with you?”</p>
<p>The Princess nodded, still not looking at him.</p>
<p>The man sighed and finally reached his home; he opened the door and smiled when small steps reached his ears. He noticed that Zero had stopped to listen, then he pulled her to his side and escorted her to the living room where his adoptive daughter was moving from the center, “Yuuki, this is Kiryu Zero. Her family was just attacked by a bad vampire.”</p>
<p>Zero, having been listening to him, glared at the floor. Bad vampires her ass. All vampires where bad and she knew it. They were blood-lusting monsters that would do anything for blood. She hated them. She hated them so much and now, she hated herself. She knew that her vampire side would start to take over her human, but she could not accept it. She would fight it for as long as she could, and then she would go to the Association.</p>
<p>The girl in front of her was about her height, about an inch or two shorter then her. Her hair was down to her waist; dark brown and puffy. She had big round brown eyes, light skin and an innocent look around her. Zero was sure that she had no idea what vampires truly were. What they could do, and would do. The girl in front of her was naïve and ignorant; blinded from reality. For that, she pitied her.</p>
<p>“Can you show her the bathroom?” the kind voice of the man asked. The silverette noted in a second how much it changed from before. With her it was cheerful, inconsiderate, and she could feel the coldness from underneath the lie his voice was. With the small girl, it was kind and gentle: the loving voice of a father; “I have some calls to make.” And with that, he was gone.</p>
<p>Zero tensed more, how dare he? How dare he leave her alone with a total stranger –even if that stranger was his daughter, she still did not know her- after what happened? The Princess didn’t care if she was a baby, she still wouldn’t trust her. Damn it all, her parents had just been killed less than twelve hours ago and now she’s been left alone in the care of a child! She wasn’t listening to what the little girl was saying; she was too tensed to do so, so she just followed.</p>
<p>When they walked into the bathroom, she stood numbly in the center. Zero didn’t care anymore. They could do whatever they wanted with her. She was alone and she knew it. She did not protest as the girl took off Yagari’s coat from her. Didn’t say anything as she wiped the blood from her now smooth neck. She was just so numb. But in time, the brunette seemed uncomfortable, so she sighed and nodded her thanks as she walked to the tub.</p>
<p>Yuuki got the message and left.</p>
<p>After getting rid of all the dried blood and grime, the girl got shown to her room.</p>
<p>For a week, Zero did not leave it.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Two weeks after the attack and she had started to talk, mostly due to Yuuki’s persistence of trying to help her. Yuuki had gotten to Zero and thought that the brunette meant well. She was now able to not flinch in the slightest when the smaller girl touched her. She had even smiled once to her.</p>
<p>A week before, she had gotten a letter from Kaito. It had been her greatest strength, he had asked of her to keep going and to live. To live, because that’s what her parents would want. That’s what her <em>father</em> would ask, so she did. She left her room.</p>
<p>All thanks to Kaito’s letter.</p>
<p>Soon after, in the middle of that same week, Toga had come. It had not been good, the Elders refuse to let her stay with him for any reason, and now they were sending him to another part of the country. She hated them all for taking her only family away from her. From keeping her away from the support that would make her heal to almost perfection. Yet she could do nothing and they all knew it.</p>
<p>Now they sat at the table, late at night waiting for a guest. She was curious to know who the mystery guy was. Not even Yuuki would reveal the identity of said guest, but she was pretty excited. Zero knew that it must be someone nice for her to react like that. She looked so happy and cheerful; Zero was sure that she was in love with whoever was coming over. Then, the doorbell went off.</p>
<p>“Kiryu-chan, please just watch. I’m sure you will notice, but don’t do anything,” Cross asked of her, she only sighed.</p>
<p>“Why would I?” she questioned keeping eyes on the girl that just looked so blissfully happy as a hand petted her head and caressed her cheek gently.</p>
<p>“Kaname-sama…” she heard her voice say, but the second the teen walked through the archway and into her view, everything stopped.</p>
<p>Her eyes were glued to the young man. Her heart skipped a beat; the light healthy skin made her mouth water, the un-ruling wild brown hair made her want to run her slender fingers through his hair. The perfect jaw, straight nose, marked cheekbones, and the most fascinating eyes; the exquisite color of the finest red wine, like the one her father used to drink every Saturday night. But what unsettled her most was his scent.</p>
<p>Wild rose after a good rain. It’s soil intensifying the natural perfume of the rose along with the brand new breeze of the spring air; spreading over her system like wildfire.</p>
<p>She swore it hadn’t even taken her five seconds to stand up, but throughout that time, it felt like a million years had passed. But the warmth in her heart made her want to spend a million and more years like that. And just like everything good had an end, her perfect moment ended when she finally noticed the hairs on the back of her neck standing. The chilly feeling she had gotten <em>that</em> night as she looked at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No.’</em>
</p>
<p>One word was the only thing repeating in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It can’t.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Denial was the only thing spreading over her.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘A vampire….’</em>
</p>
<p>But she knew better than that.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘A Pureblood.’</em>
</p>
<p>Everything crashed into her once more. Her hand moved on its own. Instinct fought instinct itself. Her Silver blood won over the barely noticeable Vampire blood.</p>
<p>She walked up to him and stabbed him. His arm blocked the useless knife, but her glare demanded him to fall and die. “<em>Vampire</em>,” she hissed and ignored Yuuki’s exclamations.</p>
<p>“Attacking me out of nowhere, what have your parents been teaching you?” he asked.</p>
<p>For another second, Zero was lost. Smooth, musical and calming voice had reached her ears, once more making her knees feel like jello. Thankfully or not so thankfully –whichever way you look at it- the last comment snapped her from her utopia. “Shut up! You smell just like her!” she spat twisting the silverware more. Understanding cross over the vampire’s features and he frowned.</p>
<p>“Like her? Then you must be Zero… Kiryu Zero, right?” he asked, the girl only glared as he snatched the knife from her and threw it to the floor. “Sorry about what happened, but by no means will I be killed by you.”</p>
<p>Zero flinched at that; the mention of that night –outside her head- was still a taboo. Kaien placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the direction of her room, telling her that Kaname was not the one to hurt. The Kiryu brushed his hand off the second they entered her room, “Is it amusing to hurt me so?” she asked, climbing her bed.</p>
<p>Kaien stared wide-eyed, “What are you talking about?” he asked, confused.</p>
<p>The Princess glared, “What am I talking about? Why in the world would you bring a freaking <em>vampire; a <strong>Pureblood</strong>, here</em>?” she asked in a dangerous low hiss and Cross could not believe it, growl.</p>
<p>“Kaname-kun is not like others. He wants us to live peacefully; without harm,” he moved forward but her lilac orbs froze him with all the hate in them.</p>
<p>“Stay the hell away from me,” she hissed, eyes narrowing and pupils slitting. “Vampires are vampires. Or have you not seen what they can do? What they <em>did</em> to <em>me</em>? To my family? To my <em>father</em>? To your <strong>King</strong>?” she asked angrily.</p>
<p>“Zero-chan-” he raised his hand but was cut off in a second.</p>
<p>“Shut up! Don’t call me that!” she growled.</p>
<p>“Why?” Cross exclaimed, slightly insulted.</p>
<p>“Because you’re not <em>him</em>! You will never be him!” she yelled as angry and pained tears formed in the corner of her eyes, daring to spill any second. “I really want to know what you are thinking. Bringing a filthy bloodsucker within two weeks of my family’s massacred; do you really think I would be healed enough to bear look at one of <em>them</em>? I bet you just <em>love</em> seeing me hurt! Seeing me bleed in such a way!” she glared and hissed coldly and life quickly dulled from her eyes, leaving cold and crystals, darker than the strongest amethyst, behind.</p>
<p>The chairman gapped. It was the only thing he could do; he was too shocked to do anything else! He hadn’t thought about this thoroughly. Really, <em>really</em> had not. “I-I am sorry, but I never meant to hurt you,” he stopped when her eyes harden even more.</p>
<p>“Hurt me? <em>Hurt</em>. Me? Are you <em>stupid</em>? You just reopened the wound I was so hard trying seal alone! This is why I wanted to be with Yagari, because at least he keeps his distance when I need it; and guess what? I <em>need </em>it right about now. But no. You just <em>had</em> to bring a ‘nice’ vampire to this house. See if he would help me; maybe even become <em>friends</em>!” by the end the soft and musical voice was nothing but dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>. I am a huntress. I do not be<em>friend</em> many, but a <em>bloodsucker</em>? Just shoot me, why don’t you?” and with that, she got up and walked out the room, out the house, and out to the campus. She left an extremely shocked man that could only gap sadly.</p>
<p>The girl dashed into a run after she exited the house, running blindly until she was in front of a pool and she just fell to her knees. The girl looked at the angry reflection and snarled before jumping into the water to erase the eyes full of sorrow and despair. Trying to erase her pain and just let her hate consume her. She did not want to think about the teen she just met. Did not want to remember his aroma. His skin. His eyes.</p>
<p>She did not want to acknowledge the foreign feeling she has successfully locked deep within her soul.</p>
<p>She shot up for some air before thrashing in the water, tiring herself before flouting around. Her breath was heavy, and her body sunk and rose on top of the water. The stars shone brighter than ever without the moon illuminating the sky. She closed her eyes and exhaled before closing her respiratory system and sinking to the bottom of the pool.</p>
<p>The water pulling her deeper and deeper was soothing. Her problems were slowly disappearing with each foot she lowered and the buzzing in her mind weakened.</p>
<p>The huge, lowly dimmed, arched door that came to the blankness of her mind slowly disappeared under the depths of the water. The exquisite designs fading from her mind and the old oak wood disappearing.</p>
<p>Lavender eyes opened slowly, gazing skyward, taking in the unrecognizable night sky. Hiding and destroying the beautiful dark land that is untouchable to all. She smiled and remembered….</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy~!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We got the blankets!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two little girls ran to the master bedroom, both heavily coated and flushing from the cold. A tall man with kind eyes sent them a loving smile, “Zero-chan, Ichiru-chan. Hurry up, the starts are almost at their brightest.” His deep and soothing voice told them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two identical girls sat down, covering themselves with the thick blanket and curling with each other. A long blanket wrapped around them, strong arms pushed them to a hard chest, and a low chuckled echoed in the night sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ru-chan, careful. I don’t want you to get sick, Ze-chan, cover your sister more.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The youngest of the two whined, telling them she wouldn’t get sick, but the oldest did as their father ordered. “Daddy is right, you just got over your fever. It would be awful if it came back! Then what would we do?” Zero asked her baby sister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, take care of me!” she smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One would believe you get sick on purpose, Ichiru,” her father smiled smartly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe you just can’t help but want to get sick!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That way I get you two to stay at my side!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ru, Ze, are you just going to play around, or watch the night?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Watch the night, Daddy,” Zero answered once she was back on the surface. Her royal silver hair shining with might under the full moon. Her pale skin glistering as nature brought justice to her beauty. She sighed and swam to the edge and got out, her clothes soaked and dripping heavily as she made her way back to the house.</p>
<p>When she entered, Cross rushed to her, “Kiryu-chan!” and tried to hold her, but she slapped his hand away and made her way to her room. She went in ignoring the loud exclaims from the headmaster and quickly collected some dry clothes and slipped into the bathroom.</p>
<p>After the long and hot shower, she exited and moved into her room once more only to find Yuuki there. The younger stood awkwardly by her desk; Zero ignored her as she moved around, drying her hair with the towel and then putting it over her chair for it to dry overnight. The silverette pulled her covers and slipped in before covering herself up to the neck and giving the brunette her back.</p>
<p>She heard a sigh, followed by the opening and closing of her door.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Zero woke up early and waltzed into the kitchen. She glided through the floor and looked for something to cook. The huntress-to-be was tired of the man experimenting and making them his test subjects for food.</p>
<p>The Kiryu soon found the ingredients for pancakes and she made the ones she would eat, and left the mix in the fridge. Zero reached for the syrup and soon went to the table to eat, having a glass of cold milk and an orange for later.</p>
<p>The girl was halfway done with her orange when Kaien walked in and looked at her surprised. She savored her fruit before getting up and taking her things into the kitchen and washing them before leaving. Cross tried to stop her, but she ignored him until she heard nothing more.</p>
<p>The girl explored further behind the school until she stumbled upon the stable. Her curiosity won over her wariness and she walked in slowly. Horses were there, a hand full of them. Many different dark colors and one drew her in. A mare. One heavily pregnant; her coat was the purest white she had ever seen, the only thing that ruined her coat was a rose-like spot on her chest. Many may think it was, but to Zero, it was mesmerizing.</p>
<p>The rose roused her curiosity and pulled her in. She walked closer to the horse, trying to be as quiet as she could to not alert her. The horse’s black eyes moved to her and she stopped. Her heart pounded against her cage ribs, waiting for any sign or warning, but she got none. The girl walked closer -after the mare snorted her way- slowly and stopped in front of the compartment. The horse looked at her and Zero raised a hand to the nose but didn’t touch.</p>
<p>The pregnant mare gazed long and hard at the girl; Zero’s gaze never wavered and then, the horse leaned in. Her palm and the tip of the nose connected.</p>
<p>Zero’s breath hitched as a shock ran through her entire body, something stirred, and the horse nickered as she pulled away. The girl smiled as she sighed; then, she moved under the rail and hopped over and slipped in. The mare backed a bit to give her some space and Zero looked at her with her head tilted sideways. The horse nodded as she watched the human looking at her stomach, and Zero slowly placed her hand on top.</p>
<p>The warm and coated skin moved the second her small hand touched it. Zero gasped surprised but didn’t pull away. She gazed in awe as the belly moved and felt the unborn foal, the shock from before came back and the tingling traveled much slowly and lasted longer.</p>
<p>The wooden door of the stable squeaked opened, pulling her from the world she had been kidnapped in and pulled away to reality. A man walked in with food for the horses, but stopped when he saw her, “What are you doing?” he inquired walking quickly to her, his eyes dark with anger and his stand threatening. The mare squealed and stomped, covering the girl from the mad man.</p>
<p>The caretaker froze wide-eyed, he looked at the horse and then at the girl, “Who are you?” he asked a bit amazed.</p>
<p>Zero looked at him confusedly, she looked at the mare and patted her shoulder to try and make her relax. She snorted softly and backed away a bit from the rails. Pleased, the girl slipped out and faced the man, “Kiryu Zero, I’m staying with Cross for a while,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re the Zero-chan he’s been talking about adopting,” the man nodded, putting the buckets down.</p>
<p>The silverette scowled, “He is <em>not</em> adopting me. I’m only here since this is my ‘foster’ home,” she said, turning back to the horse and her eyes fell upon the rose once more. “What’s her name?”</p>
<p>Pulled out of his shock, the man cleared his throat and looked at her, “Black Rose,” he said.</p>
<p>Zero nodded, a bit amazed she hadn’t guessed the name herself, “A pleasure to meet you, Rose,” she said, patting her nose once more. If she had turned around, she would have seen the caretaker almost have a heart attack. The mare blew and nuzzled her nose into the girl’s hand, making the huntress-to-be giggle a bit. She turned around and looked at the food, “Can I feed her?” she asked with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>The caretaker looked at the buckets and then at her, he then looked at Rose and sighed, “She’s a bit aggressive. I can barely get near her with food; sorry, it’s a bit dangerous,” he told her.</p>
<p>Kiryu frowned and looked at Rose, “She’s not,” and turned around and rushed to gather the bucket before running back to Rose’s side.</p>
<p>“Wait!” the man yelled but she was already in front of the mare.</p>
<p>Zero smiled and put the food where she guessed went and saw as Rose moved her head sideways, blowing slightly and started to eat. Zero turned to the man with a smirk, “See?” she said and turned back to Rose. The man took a step close, and she squealed, glaring at him, “Oh? It seems Rose doesn’t like you much,” she pointed out and looked at the food on the bucket, “you probably want this back, huh?”</p>
<p>The caretaker was speechless as Zero returned the bucket and went back to the eating mare, he watched as she slipped in once more and sat by her. He quickly fed the others and left. If he had stayed longer, he would have seen Rose sit and curled as much as she could with Zero in the middle.</p>
<p>The Princess smiled and started to pet her calmly, she smiled as the pregnant horse fell asleep after minutes of doing so. Zero slowly got up and left the horse after one last loving caress on top of her head and one on her stomach.</p>
<p>Zero walked out to find the sun high up, and no shadows on the ground: noon. The girl sighed and went to explore more, after a quick visit to the kitchen without anyone knowing.</p>
<p>When dusk came, she was back in her room, combing her hair after a bath. The habits of her hair care seemed not to want to go away any time soon, and she was starting to believe they wouldn’t at all.</p>
<p>She then climbed on top of her bed and lay down on her back. A knock came but she ignored it, the knocking kept going until finally, the door opened. Zero looked sideways and slowly sat up and leaned her back on the wall. She watched as Yuuki came closer and closer until she stood in front of her, “I know I should have told you about Kaname-sama, but I thought it would be best if you had seen him first,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Zero snorted.</p>
<p>The brunette frowned, “Look, I never wanted to hurt you, but Kaname-sama is very kind and good. He saved me from a vampire when I was five and brought me here,” she said and half climbed into bed, reaching for her. “Are you okay?” she asked when Zero had turned her head down.</p>
<p>The silverette slapped the hand away and looked up glaring, “Don’t touch me with those <em>filthy </em>hands. Don’t you dare touch me with the same hands that have touched <em>him</em>,” she hissed.</p>
<p>Yuuki stood there shocked, and then she said, “They are not filthy. Kaname-sama has never hurt anyone,” quietly.</p>
<p>Lilac orbs shone with disgust, “There must be something missing in what you call head if you so blindly call a vampire kind and good. You and that crazy man both,” she said coldly. “Go, get out of here,” she ordered with the coldest glare yet.</p>
<p>Unable to withstand that glare, the girl made an escape and was quickly gone from the room. Zero sighed and pulled her covers and got in bed before passing out.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A month passed and Zero sat on the armchair reading a book when the chairman started telling them about a new class; The Night Class. When she heard the words ‘they’, ‘nocturnal’, ‘live’, ‘longer’, and ‘us’, she stood up and her book fell with a thud.</p>
<p>“They will learn much faster since we have little time, but they have lots. That is why the class is all made up of Vampires,” he said and something in Zero was building up.</p>
<p>“Letting <em>them</em> in here … are you out of your mind?” she asked disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“Um?” Yuuki began but stopped as a new voice joined them.</p>
<p>“This will help with our peaceful co-existence between us and humans,” Kaname said smoothly, “and for the young ones to learn a new style of life.”</p>
<p>Zero froze as the two greeted him, she looked wide-eyed at the teen and her blood froze and burned at the same time. Her heart pounded and stopped, her mind only registering that vampires would be close. Too close for her comfort. Had the chairman not listened to her? Had he just gone against something she prohibited?</p>
<p>“Kuran … Kaname,” his name left her lips before she could think, and that seemed to snap her from her daze. She hissed throatily and she rushed to Kaien and held him by his shirt, she glared daggers at him and snarled, “Are you crazy? I bet you are! You must be missing a few marbles if you believe that<em> vampires</em> will behave with <em>hundreds</em> of <strong>humans</strong> around! Are you so willing to let our bloody history come to be once more? Are you delusional enough to believe such stupidity will <em>work?</em>” angrily.</p>
<p>Cross just looked at her blankly, “I want it to end; just like you, I have lost someone very important to me.”</p>
<p>Zero shook her head, “Just because of that reason you will lead the prey into the lion’s den? Has my father’s death meant <em>nothing</em> to you? My <em>father</em> was killed by a vampire! By one of <em>them</em>! <em>Do you seriously believe <strong>he</strong> will change things?</em>” she asked, horrified and astonished.</p>
<p>“Yes. Kaname-kun can help. He too, will be attending the Night Class. Everything will be in order with him here,” he told her.</p>
<p>Zero’s let him go as she backed away, she didn’t spare a glance at neither Kaname nor Yuuki and her eyes darkened as they closed off all emotions. She nodded once at him and said in a very deadly low and calm voice, <strong><span class="u">“</span></strong><em>Anyone dies, anyone gets hurt, anything <strong>happens, </strong>and </em><strong>I</strong><em> <span class="u">will</span> have <strong>your</strong> head,</em><strong><span class="u">”</span> </strong>she told him. She turned around, picked up her book and looked over her shoulder, <strong><span class="u">“</span></strong><em>Remember who you are dealing with, Cross Kaien. Remember my name,</em><strong><span class="u">”</span></strong> and with that, she left the room.</p>
<p>She didn’t need to stay to know that the man was shaking, pale and scared. She didn’t need to see it, since she could sense it. She had told him the truth, and she will come forth with the promise. Kaien would be a dead man if anything happened on the school grounds that made her think the vampires were a threat to the humans.</p>
<p>The Princess had spoken, and so it shall be done when the time comes.</p>
<p>The countdown to Cross Kaien’s life had started. He would only be saved if Zero herself wished so, but as things were going, they were far from it.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Three days later, she was at the stable and Black Rose went into labor. Zero was exited and was with her all night.</p>
<p>But like usual, all good things had come to an end for her. The veterinary and caretaker had done everything they could, but Rose didn’t make it.</p>
<p>Zero had watched yet again as someone close to her died. But she was there when her life companion had been born. When she had taken her first breathes, and when she had gotten up.</p>
<p>Zero had been there to see White Lily come to life.</p>
<p>Zero had been there for her, and since then, she knew Lily would be there for her.</p>
<p>That chilled morning, Zero had gotten her partner.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Soon, the vampires had moved in and everything had started. The sands of time only needed to wait for the moment until the red thread of blood would awaken, and for it to find the connections.</p>
<p>It was only time until Time itself started to move once more.</p>
<p>Until the game once again took play and the true end to come.</p>
<p>It was only time for things to end and <em>he</em> will hide the unforgivable secret a certain Princess hid.</p>
<p>The unforgivable secret that was hidden within her very soul; the secret she did not want to know.</p>
<p>Her heart, her soul, and her mind.</p>
<p>They would soon be theirs, just like theirs would be hers.</p>
<p>Only Time would unite them, or tear them apart.</p>
<p>The Threads, the Blood, the Secret, and Time.</p>
<p>The hands had started to move; the sands had started to fall.</p>
<p>All when maroon met amethyst once more.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kaname</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ever since that day he felt wrong. He felt something missing, but he could not find it anywhere he looked. He had tried, really tried but nothing. The Prince had gone as far as going back to Yuuki with that unpleasant huntress-to-be, but he was in the fog.</p>
<p>The soothing and comforting mist he had grown used to. In reality, he had forgotten all about it until that night. The night he met the poor girl known as Kiryu Zero.</p>
<p>The sweet, white fog had gotten deeper. It had wrapped around him like a warm blanket in the coldest night. He loved it. He loved to feel it, he loved to know it was with him, yet he could not help but be irritated with it for now.</p>
<p>It was clouding whatever he needed to find and it was taking every ounce of his perfect control to not make it go away. The white blanket had been his protection for so many years; it had been his place to hide whenever he felt threatened.</p>
<p>But now, now he wanted it gone. Gone, just so he could look at whatever thing he was missing. He wanted to see, he wanted to feel, he wanted to be able to hold it. It had been so long since he had felt. He was cold, he was alone, and he wanted to feel right again.</p>
<p>Ever since the silverette attacked him, he had felt out of place. For that, he hated her.</p>
<p>For a complete stranger to just take his bit of peace was distasteful. He hated her with passion just because she broke the perfect little world he had with the adoptive Cross. Every time he went back, she was there. Every time he went inside, he could smell her. Every time he was with Yuuki, he could hear her. E-very sin-gle ti-me, she was <em>there</em>. One way, or another.</p>
<p>She wasn’t supposed to end in the care of Cross.</p>
<p>He hated her for that.</p>
<p>He wanted her gone. And he wanted the fog to clear for the first time. He wanted to feel complete, but he had no idea how.</p>
<p>Stupid fog. Stupid girl. Stupid Cross for bringing her here. But most of all, stupid vampire for attacking the hunters so.</p>
<p>Stupid and reckless Queen for messing with the girl, doing what she did just for the lover she lost. She had lost others before, why care more now? Why go to such extremes? She <em>wasn’t</em> supposed to bite the huntress.</p>
<p>But those weren’t all his problems. One of his problems was that he’d be living at the Academy with so many other vampires and a hate-filled-soon-to-be-huntress-wanting-nothing-but-revenge-and-hater-of-all-types-of-vampires girl.</p>
<p>The only good thing out of the whole mess was that he would be able to spend some time with Cross Yuuki while taking forth a step to his master plan.</p>
<p>Now, if only the feeling of emptiness were to disappear. All he needed was the minty yet bitter white Mist he had grown to ignore. Also, if the source of his hate were also to disappear, things would be perfect.</p>
<p>But how to stand Kiryu Zero before her disposal?</p>
<p>Oh well, maybe he would just ignore her altogether. Show his hate once in a while and go on with his life.</p>
<p>Yeah, that would work for him just fine. Hopefully, he would spend precious time with his innocent brunette.</p>
<p>But even then, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling setting in his soul. So powerful and deep.</p>
<p>It was immortal.</p>
<p>What secret lay there?</p>
<p>What … would Time reveal?</p>
<p>He could only wait and find out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Yusei is the name I picked for the President of the Association.</p>
<p>If this story seems familiar it's because it's been posted on Fanfiction for quite some time (a little more unpolished). I wanted to share this story on this site as well and if you've seen it elsewhere it was done without my permission! </p>
<p>Thank you for all of you who've read it. </p>
<p>I'll be updating the rest soon and editing the rest on FF.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>